


So Long Ago

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby expresses himself, and Sarah realizes how far she's come</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



"She's stupid. And … and … dumb!"

Sarah blinked at her brother, then cocked her head. Had it really been so long since she had made those same kind of comments? It felt like ages ago, and yet at the same time she could remember it so clearly.

"She's your mother, she loves you, and she does want the best for you, Toby," Sarah offered, much as her father had once tried to calm her down.

"Whatever." He looked at her hopefully. "Let me crash at your place tonight?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Sure. Let tempers cool, and us have some fun!"


End file.
